Mariposas dulces
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: "Cuando Nagisa, que es todo corazón, se acerca tanto que puede apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y le rodea con los brazos, Rei, con su mente acostumbrada a enfrentarse a números, le mira desorientado." [serie de drabbles ReiGisa]
1. Amanecer

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ y

 **Aviso** : En un principio este fic participaba en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club,_ pero se me pasó la fecha de entrega mientras pensaba qué hacer y con quién y no lo había terminado así que me quedé fuera. maldita inspiración que me abandona cuando la necesito. De todas formas lo terminaré aunque me lleve algo de tiempo, por ReiGisa que se merecen más amor.

Dedicado a los que van siempre con el tiempo pegado y a los que se les llegan a pasar los plazos.

\- Amanecer -

Están estudiando cuando Nagisa levanta la cabeza de sus libros y mira a Rei. Su cara de estudiar matemáticas es una de las mejores, muy serio, tranquilo y concentrado pero con los ojos brillantes de emoción. No puede entenderlo porque el odia las matemáticas, pero se pregunta si pondrá esa misma cara mientras prueba un sabor nuevo de batido o de tarta.

Si se acerca más puede ver como entrecierra los ojos al hacer un esfuerzo por resolver un calculo complicado, su lápiz baila entre sus dedos, se muerde el labio inferior y finalmente sonríe complacido cuando encuentra la respuesta correcta. Si se trata de números Rei siempre encuentra la respuesta.

Cuando Nagisa, que es todo corazón, se acerca tanto que puede apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y rodearle con los brazos, Rei, con su mente acostumbrada a enfrentarse a números, le mira desorientado y le pregunta si necesita un descanso. Nagisa ríe como respuesta obvia a una pregunta que no necesitaba ser formulada.

Cierra con más fuerza el abrazo, pegandole más a él, levanta la mirada y le besa. Nagisa no es ningún número, y aunque corresponde los besos y abrazos no se siente seguro aun teniendo toda la teoría aprendida. Nagisa siente como se tensa pegado a él, como parece temblar y sonríe contra sus labios mientras guía sus movimientos suavemente.

Entre besos y caricias acaban tumbados en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Rei, dejando que este pueda oler el aroma que deja su propio champú, que solía robarle después de los entrenamientos, en el pelo rubio. Cuando paran los besos para respirar o relajarse, Nagisa juega con las arrugas de la camiseta ajena, tararea alguna canción o habla contando cosas que aparentemente no dicen nada.

—Cuando era pequeño tuve un perro. Cuando tenga mi propia casa será una con jardín, quiero tener otro perro, y le daré una casita enorme. Rei-chan, dime que te gustan los perros.

—Me gustan.

—Genial, Rei-chan. Me gusta que te gusten.

El cielo empieza a clarear y se dan cuenta con los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana. Nagisa mira por la ventana emocionado, diciendo que es el primer amanecer que comparten y que aunque tiene sueño ha merecido la pena.

Rei mira a Nagisa descubriendo su cara de ver amaneceres, y se da cuenta de que es una de las más hermosas. No es una de las caras sonrientes que tiene, pero si una de las más ilusionadas una con los ojos llenos de emoción. Nagisa aprieta su mano y entrelaza los dedos mientras Rei se pregunta si cuando resuelve los complicados ejercicios de cálculo pondrá esa misma cara.


	2. Alarma

\- Alarma -

Solo pasaron unas pocas semanas desde que se unió al club de natación para que el tono que utilizaba de alarma del móvil para despertarse los domingos fuera sustituido por el de llamada. Nagisa adoptó la costumbre de llamarle por la mañana temprano. A veces le pillaba dormido, otras despierto, y llegó un punto en el que Rei esperaba esa llamada para dar comienzo a su día y levantarse de la cama.

—¡Rei-chan, Rei-chan! ¿Recuerdas la pastelería que te comenté? Hoy tienen ofertas especiales, no puedo esperar por probar todos los dulces.

—Nagisa-kun, es domingo y son las ocho de la mañana, es un poco pronto.

—No me digas que quieres quedarte todo el día en casa. Vamos Rei-chan, preparate que en una hora estoy en tu casa, pasaremos a la pastelería a desayunar, luego podemos ir a la librería de la que hablaste el otro día, puede que compre algún libro también. Después pasearemos por el parque hasta hacer tiempo para comer, me apetecen hamburguesas, ¿y a ti? Puedes decidir lo que haremos después de comer.

Nagisa hablaba tan rápido y sin descaso que Rei temía que un día pudiera desmayarse por falta de oxigeno. Eso nunca pasó, gracias a la natación y a sus juegos de " a ver quien aguanta más sin sacar la cabeza del agua" tenía una resistencia increíble. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse y entender todo lo que podía decir Nagisa en poco tiempo, pero lo consiguió casi sin darse cuenta.

—Suena como demasiadas cosas para hacer.

—¡Entonces en serio pensabas quedarte todo el día en la cama! Es nuestro día libre, sin entrenamientos, sin estudios, solo quería distraerme un poco, Rei-chan...

Y aquí venía, el momento ruego-puchero al que era incapaz de resistirse. Antes de que fuera a más Rei aceptó el plan de Nagisa, y este se despidió tan feliz que solo pudo sonreír imaginando cómo estaría dando saltitos por su habitación eligiendo la ropa que usaría.

Se sentó con pereza, aun con el móvil en sus manos. Pasando el dedo por la pantalla y entrando en la configuración decidió eliminar la alarma programada para los domingos. La llamada de Nagisa era mucho mejor que cualquier tono que pudiera elegir.


	3. Ducha

\- Ducha -

Cada vez que puede, Nagisa aprovecha la oportunidad para deslizarse en la ducha de Rei mientras este esta dentro. Su escusa siempre es la misma, y siempre es igual de mala.

—¡Rei-chan! Déjame usar tu champú, huele tan bien...

La primera vez que pasó, Rei se escandalizó tanto que resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Y desde esa vez su reacción había sido cada vez más moderada, hasta el punto que ya podía mantener la compostura teniendo a Nagisa ahí con él.

—Huele tan bien, Rei-chan... ¡Ah! ¿Me lavas el pelo? —Dijo inocentemente uno de tantos días.

Rei accedió, como siempre hacía con los caprichos de Nagisa. Puso una cantidad de champú en su mano, la llevó a su cabeza con algunas dudas de cómo hacerlo y comenzó a frotar el pelo rubio creando espuma y envolviéndolos con su dulce olor.

El lavado de pelo poco a poco se fue transformando en un masaje, en el que Rei ponía especial cuidado y toda su atención para comprobar las reacciones de Nagisa mientras calculaba la presión que debía hacer en cada centímetro de su cabeza y pensar nuevas formas de hacerlo para mejorar su técnica. Nagisa estaba encantado.

—Rei-chan, ¿me lavas la cabeza?

Tan encantado que ya ni se molestaba en ocultar sus deseos bajo escusas malas cuando invadía la ducha ajena, sobretodo si Rei siempre le contestaba con una sonrisa mientras le hacía hueco.


End file.
